moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Specialists (Citrine Eagle)
Aerie Association}} ----|Row 5 title = Links|Row 5 info = Website Guild Forums}} The Specialists Sub Division, was once a part of the Eagles in its earlier days. Even then it was home to the Engineering Inclined Members of The Citrine Eagle, however as the Eagles soared the number of those proficient in practical application of technology and learning began to dwindle. Jömar Rodgers and Rendford Lightstone set to work reviving and revitalizing the Branch of the Eagles. The two of them set to work laying a frame work laden with Militaristic Regimentation. Believing that the Specialists must first take a Warfare Precedent first, thus, its members would adhere to the a standardized unit structure. With the dangers of engineering and combat siege craft being ever present, the Master Chief and Chief Warrant Officer believed that a regimental standpoint would ensure Specialist Safety in the field. However, despite this, the Specialists are home to more than just Siege and Combat Engineers. It became a home to Artilleryman, Ordnance Operators, Sappers, Siege Engine Pilots, and even home to a newly formed Signal Corps. Tasked with ensuring that Communication between Eagle Units and Members remained clear and precise at all times. The Specialists Sub Division was also given new life in the form of its structure. With each of the Ranks having their own responsibility and duty, a focus on personal enrichment rather than rank attainment was formed. A Specialist Rank is encouraged to improve and attain new skills, whereas higher ranks are pushed to learn newer skills or to even form a treatise on the skills they mastered. Ensuring that each Eagle, even nonspecialists can grow from knowledge gleaned from the world of Engineering. Chief Rodgers strongly believes that the Specialists will usher in a new era of Soldier and Fighter, one well trained, and well equipped for the battlefield of tomorrow. Cooperation Every Specialist is expected to follow the same rules that are standard to the whole of the Order, the utmost professionalism and respect are expected from each and every specialist, as they are in a unique position where they are allowed to demonstrate their skills. If a Specialists usurps or mistreats their posting as a Specialist they will be subject to punishment, whether it be demotion within the Sub Division or an Officer given punishment. Every Specialist will be asked before being inducted if they hold any bias for either of the respective divisions in the Order. As their skills may be of use to each and every one of them, failure to utilize their skills can cost lives. Ranking Specialist The Specialist is the first Rank. While many come to the Eagles proficient in their field, we must adhere to rules of safety and professionalism. A Specialist is considered junior in their field until reviewed. Once a Specialist is reviewed and has been promoted higher in the Order as a whole they are promoted to Warrant Officer. Every Specialist must adhere to a Warrant Officers expertise if they are in unique fields. Warrant Officer A traditional Warrant Officer is an authority in their field, they will be reviewed by the Master Chief or Chief. If they are considered to be adept in their Specialist field, they are promoted from Specialist to Warrant Officer. The Master Chief and Chief will respect the Warrant Officer’s Authority in their Respected Field if both are not skilled in the field. Chief Warrant Officer The Chief Warrant Officer or ‘Chief’ is the Second in Command of the Sub Division and responsible for making a note of each Specialist within the whole of the Citrine Eagle. The Chief Warrant Officer has the Authority to interview and review applicants demonstrating their skills. As well as policing the Sub Division. Master Chief The Sub Division Head, the Master Chief is a total authority on what is considered covered underneath the Specialist Sub Division and speaks directly on the Sub Divisions Behalf, as well as the one responsible for the promotion of Specialists within the Sub Division. The Master Chief is expected to Review each Specialist wanting to submit their ability to be a part of the subdivision. As well as policing the Sub Division. Category:Organizations Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Engineering Organizations